


Fun With Shapeshifting

by FrizzleFry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Fisting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Peedee are abusing Steven's shapeshifting powers to get some "extra friction".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Shapeshifting

“Didn't you say that doing that hurts you?” Peedee asked concerned.  
“Only if I overdo it...It's not like I'll stay stretched out for hours...” Steven assured him.  
“Besides, you're the one who should be concerned...do you really wanna do this?”  
The blonde boy nodded.  
“I'm sure...I want this.”  
Steven took a deep breath.  
“Okay...How old?”  
“Early twenties.”  
“How big?”  
“18 inches.”  
They were both silent for a moment.  
“I don't think this is a good idea...I don't want to hurt you.” Steven said.  
“You have healing powers. I'll be fine.” The fryboy said before he leaned into a kiss.  
And in a literal flash the half gem had turned into his more mature self, his clothing suddenly stretched to it's limit, as the soft preteen body was turned into the hunk he knew his boyfriend lusted after. A faint shadow covered the lower half of his face and every bit of baby fat he had left was replaced by strong muscles. All, of course, was drowned out by the enormous bulge in his way too tight pants. The fryboy was awestruck for a moment before whispering an approving “perfect”, more to himself than to Steven, who didn't wait long before pulling him into a passionate kiss and feeling his pants tightening even further.

Wanting to waste no time Peedee broke the kiss to get rid of his shirt, which was shortly thrown onto the floor and soon to be followed by Steven's.  
He went back to making out with the older boy and emitted a drowned out moan when he felt a hand cupping his ass. He started grinding his hips against the bulge in his boyfriends pants and felt the hand slowly slipping into his pants, soon joined by another one on the other side opening his zipper and almost freeing his own erection which was now only contained by the soft fabric of his boxers.  
Peedee then broke free from the kiss once again instead nibbling on the other boys neck and simultaneously pushing off his pants.  
Steven groaned as he felt a hand on his crotch squeezing his growth and a pair of lips traveling down, leaving a trail of kisses on his upper body. Finally the blonde boy opened the half human's pants and pulled them down together with his underwear, exposing the massive, half hard dick he had craved for for so long, his own member twitching from just imagining that beast at full mast. He gave it a squeeze with both his hands and started stroking it as it slowly grew bigger and bigger until it reached up to Stevens chest, the head easily as big a a softball and oozing crazy amounts of precum. Again he started to make out with Steven feeling it pressing against his own chest and stomach, leaving a slippery trail wherever the tip touched his skin.

 

Steven reached for his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He put a good amount on his fingers, reached for Peedee's butt and invaded his boxers. The slippery fingers were sending shivers down the other boys spine and making him moan, when ever he felt them press against his hole. He soon reached down to his boxers, pushed them of and started grinding his dick against the massive pole in front of it. It wasn't long before one of the fingers entered him and he let out a satisfied groan.

“Wait.” Steven spoke. “Let's get into a position, where I can reach your butt better.”  
Peedee nodded and lifted himself off of Steven before he knelt down on the bed and pushed his ass into the air. Steven sat down behind him, but to the younger boy's surprise he didn't feel a finger entering him again but a tongue. He moaned at the intrusion and grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to give his boyfriend better access. After a while the tongue exited him and was replaced by one finger at first and, after a few seconds respectively, a second and a third. When he felt the fourth one, he knew where the other boy was going and pushed back against the hand that was being inserted inside him. He felt his hole stretch for a bit before closing around Stevens wrist and he groaned at having having the whole thing inside of him.  
“Are you okay?” Steven asked concerned.  
“Yeah...go on.” His question was answered.  
He pushed further into the boy in front of him and was met with a moan of pleasure. This was nothing new to them, so he knew that he could go really far. After a while, when Peedee had taken the whole forearm up to the elbow, he began to speak again.  
“I think I'm ready...”  
“You sure?” Steven asked.  
“Yeah...I want it!” The blonde boy continued.  
“Lie down on your back so I can ride you.”  
Steven pulled out, earning another moan, and did as told, his member standing even taller than before completely covered in slippery precum.  
“Do you really wanna do this?”  
Peedee nodded as he stood up and navigated himself over Steven lying down on top of him. He gave him a single kiss on the lips before he raised again and positioned himself over Steven's cock, pushing the tip against his well lubed and stretched hole.

 

He put pressure on it and a bit went in, stretching him to his very limit instantly...No amount of fisting could have prepared him for what was coming. He let out a pained yelp, as a third of the tip already brought him to his limit, but he also felt a rush of excitement coming over him on the thought of the whole thing. He pushed down further until the whole tip was inside and already felt an orgasm approaching, as his prostate was abused as hard as it has never been before and shot his load into the air, before it rained down onto Steven, who was in a world of excruciating bliss on his own, his eyes closed shut at the feeling of that incredible tightness clamping down on the tip of his dick. Peedee came down from the high of orgasm, noticing he was still as horny, as never before in his entire life and he continued to push himself down. The friction against his prostate was almost enough to make him come a second time right there on the spot and he was sure, if he touched his penis just a single time, he would.  
He screamed out in pleasure, when the intrusion reached the part that usually only an extensive fisting session would reach and he noticed that a bulge was forming on his stomach. Steven was alarmed and asked if he was alright, to witch the other boy nodded and pushed himself down a little bit further. The sight of the bulge growing bigger would have been enough to make Steven cum, if he hadn't controlled himself with all of his restraint.  
Peedee could feel Stevens pulse echoing through his body, the throbbing pole setting every nerve in his body on fire. And it was only inside halfway. He continued to push further slowly, as the feeling of blissful fullness and the force pushing his intestines apart overpowered the feeling of being split open so wide, it was a wonder, he wasn't bleeding to death from rupturing everything that Stevens cock touched.

He continued and the bulge grew to a respectable size. He was sure the skin on his stomach was stretched to it's absolute limit. But that didn't stop him from continuing further until Steven was almost bottoming out. By that time he was almost passing out from the strain, he was putting on his body, but that made it so much better. Steven usually would never continue, but he was to overwhelmed with absolute bliss to notice the pained expressions his lover made. When he pushed down to the bottom and he felt it taking up almost his whole upper body, the pain was strong enough to punch through the excitement and in a way it made it even better for Peedee. For a second time, he came and spilled his load on Stevens chest before leaning down to kiss him again. After a while of getting used to the overload of sensations he felt he was ready for the next step and he whispered into Stevens ear.

“Fuck me! I need it now.”  
Steven nodded, grabbed the limp boy impaled on his rod and turned them around so he was on top.  
He pulled out of Peedee a bit, before pushing back in with full force, too caught up in the moment to be gentle. Peedee grunted heavily as his whole body spasmed and a third orgasm hit him, sending his cum flying onto his and his lovers stomach. Before he knew it, though, Steven had pulled out further and Peedee couldn't even adjust to the sudden emptiness before he was filled again and immediately his boyfriend was pulling out even further until only the head remained inside. Along with Steven's dick, a huge amount of precum was flowing out of his asshole, running down his leg. While Steven was taking his time before he thrust back in, Peedee could take in everything. The burning pain in his asshole...the smell of cum and sweat...the wetness on his whole lower body...the other boy catching his breath... and the feeling of emptiness that he left. Suddenly Steven thrust in again with all of his power and Peedee felt the impact as if it was tearing him apart. He came again but this time no cum came out anymore. He felt his whole body clamp down on the member inside him and Steven screamed out in pleasure before be began to speak.  
“I cant continue much longer...”  
Peedee nodded.  
“It's ok...give me all you got and don't hold back!”  
These words triggered something inside of Steven as he started fucking his friend like a berserk in an unrelenting rhythm, while said friend was squirming and screaming underneath him. And then it hit Steven. He thrust into Peedee one final time, unloading gallons of cum into him. Spurt after spurt of white cream, expanding the now screaming boy's belly even further and truly taking him to his limit. His orgasm wouldn't stop as Peedee's capacity was at it's maximum, so the cum started to search for ways outside. The fryboy's asshole was stretched even further as masses of the fluid gushed out of him while a significant amount was even leaking out of his mouth and onto Steven, who pulled him into a kiss tasting huge loads of his own cum out of his boyfriends mouth, all the while he was still pumping his seed into him. Peedee came at least two more times but didn't care, as the feeling of everything gushing into him and out of him simultaneously and the enormous pressure overpowered everything else.  
After what felt like hours Stevens orgasm slowly ended and he grew flaccid again.  
Peedee expected to be overwhelmed by pain as the exitement went away, but he felt better than before, actually. They shared another long kiss before they drifted into sleep, Steven still balls deep inside of Peedee, though not hard anymore, and completely covered in cum.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment.


End file.
